This invention relates to a hot tip gated injection molding system having a heated probe which is mounted to extend longitudinally into the melt passage with the tip end adjacent the gate, and more particularly to a locating sleeve seated in the cavity plate to accurately locate the probe with the tip end in alignment with the gate.
Elongated probes having an integral heating element and a tip end extending adjacent the gate are well known. Example are shown in the applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,376,244 which issued Mar. 8, 1983 and 4,611,394 which issued Sept. 16, 1986. Accurate alignment of the tip end with the gate is critical to the successful operation of the system and this has previously been provided using finned locating washers positioned between plates or inserts. It is also known to use a thermocouple to measure temperature adjacent the melt flow. With the trend to probes of smaller dimensions for some applications, it is advantageous to combine the provision of probe locating means with provision for an interchangeable thermocouple to measure temperature at the critical point.